onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Nefertari Cobra
Seiyu: Iemasa Kayumi Nefertari Cobra is the King of Alabasta and Nefertari Vivi's father. Personality He is very wise and fair, and cares deeply for his kingdom and people even though they are rebelling against him. He is compassionate toward his subjects, but does not go too far in doing so, as when Kohza demands that he use Dance Powder, he explains that other countries need rain. He can be humble and self-sacrificing as a king, bowing before the Straw Hats in the bath for helping his daughter (justifying it by saying that without his clothes, he does not have his status as a king, and is doing it as a father), and paying to support the citizens of Kohza's village out of the Royal Family's living expenses. History Several years before the start of the story, Cobra is seen responding to a drought that struck Kohza's village. He was unable to send rain, but was able to allow the citizens to reside in Alubarna. Around this time, Vivi befriended Kohza, and during a kidnapping attempt made on Vivi, Cobra defeated the last remaining kidnapper before Chaka and Pell could arrive. He had Kohza treated for the injury over his eye, and asked if he loved the country, to which Kohza replied that he did. Igaram, hearing that Vivi was more concerned about the possibility of her new friends sacrificing themselves for her than what might happen to her, was concerned that Vivi was too kind-hearted for a ruler, but Cobra insisted the situation was well. Six years before the start of the story, Cobra was at a meeting of the Council of Kings to discuss Monkey D. Dragon's threat to the stability of the world. When Wapol brushed it off, saying that it did not concern him, Cobra berated him for his irresponsible attitude. Wapol attempted to provoke a war by bumping into Vivi, but the plan failed when Vivi, knowing the situation's implications, did not get upset as he had hoped. Three years before the start of the story, a drought spread throughout the kingdom, and due to Baroque Works' schemes, Alabasta's citizens began to believe that Cobra had hoarded Dance Powder in Alubarna. About a year after the start of the drought, Kohza confronted the king and demanded that he use Dance Powder to save Yuba, but Cobra refused, stating that other towns needed their help. Kohza then vowed to take back the rain by force. At some point around this time, Vivi left with Igaram to infiltrate Baroque Works, who, unbeknownst to Cobra and the rest of Alabasta, were manipulating the situation to start a rebellion. The Civil War Cobra is first seen expressing his gratitude for Crocodile defeating some pirates that tried to raid Nanohana, not knowing of Crocodile's true nature. Soon afterwards, Vivi sent a letter to him, revealing the truth about the rebellion. Cobra made the decision to send Pell to Erumalu and Chaka to set up the Royal Army in order to protect it from Baroque Works and Rebel Army. However, Cobra was soon kidnapped by Mr. 4 and Ms. Merrychristmas, and Mr. 2 Bon Kurei went to Nanohana disguised as him, falsely confessing to using Dance Powder and ordering the town destroyed in order to incite the rebellion to attack. Crocodile had Cobra taken to him, and demanded to know where Pluton is. Crocodile had Cobra lead Ms. All-Sunday to the Ponegly. Cobra lead Miss All-Sunday to the Poneglyphs, to gather information about Pluton. When Crocodile arrived to the place Luffy went on and fought against for a last time, making Cobra witnessed the battle, and was amazed at Luffy's finishing move punching Crocodile through bedrock. After the battle, Robin handed him the antidote to Crocodile's venom, and he gave it to Luffy, telling her that he knew that contrary to what she had told Crocodile, the Poneglyph truly revealed the location of the weapon. He was surprised to hear about the "True History" that Robin had been searching for. Luffy then stood up and managed to carry him and Robin out of the tomb, but lost consciousness shortly after escaping, requiring Cobra to carry him the rest of the way. Cobra's innocence is proven when Kappa, having regained consciousness and the ability to speak, reveals that the King seen in Nanohana was an impostor. After Kohza said that what he and the rebels had done was unforgivable, Cobra replied that the nation had lost much but gained nothing from the conflict, and now had to move forward and unite. Aftermath Cobra allowed the Straw Hats to stay at the palace while they recovered from their injuries, and had a great feast to celebrate their victory- Cobra had intended it to be a quiet feast, but knew that with the Straw Hats, it would turn into a party. They then went to the luxury baths, and Cobra showed Sanji where Vivi and Nami were bathing, before he and the others were overwhelmed by Nami's "Happiness Punch". Cobra then thanked the Straw Hats for helping Vivi, as her father rather than as a king. The next morning, Cobra tries to peek in on Vivi dressing, but Terracotta repels him, giving him a lump on the head in the process. After Vivi is dressed, Cobra notes that his daughter looks like her mother, and Vivi tells him and Igaram that she has something important to tell them (possibly related to her plan to bid the Straw Hats goodbye), calling him "Father" instead of "Papa". After Vivi's speech, in which Terracotta serves as a stand-in, Cobra regretfully notes that it is hard for a father to no longer be called "Papa" by his daughter. After the events of the Enies Lobby arc, Cobra is surprised to see Nico Robin as part of the Straw Hat crew, noting that she is "unpredictable," and to see Vivi not surprised by the revelation. Translation and Dub Issues His name was changed to Nebra in the English version of the anime, although the name "Cobra" could still sometimes be seen on the subtitles. In the English manga and eighth movie, his name remains as Cobra, but like Vivi, his famliy name is spelled "Nefeltari". First Appearance: Chapter 142; Episode 91 Category:Human Category:Male Category:Grand Line Characters